Untitled YukiKiri
by Rhythmic High
Summary: It's not fair, I tell ya. Just 'coz you're out for a while doesn't mean he can take it out on me." (YukimuraKirihara)


**Untitled YukiKiri**  
By Nori  
Pairing: YukiKiri  
Rating: **PG**  
Originally posted on Lazy Mind

Notes: Smashes head against desk A few weeks ago, some friends got the bright idea that it would be fun to make one of those hug-o-meters for another friend. Somehow they conned me into doing kiribans for it (282, 828 and 1110). This is the fic for 1110, written for Yuki Scorpio, who wanted YukiKiri with kisses.

It's um, horrible 8D;; And a very, very abrupt end. I'd been planning on continuing it but got lazy and gave it to her as/is XD

* * *

Sanada was trying to force him out of the tennis club, Kirihara knew it. Hours upon hours of extra practice were slowly wearing him down, so much in fact he could barely make it through getting his homework done before promptly falling asleep; only to do it again day after day. The so-called best concentration in Rikkaidai was slipping, and fast.

"It's not fair, I tell ya. Just 'coz you're out for a while doesn't mean he can take it out on me." Akaya grumbled, tennis racquet slamming loudly on the bench as he flopped down on it . He fell silent as a steady hand began petting through thick curls, relaxing just a tad under calm fingers.

"Perhaps he thinks you can handle the extra work." Came Yukimura's soft reply, head tilting slightly to peer at his pride and joy of underclassmen on the team. "Have you spoken to him about it?"

While his surgery had been successful and he could go back to school, Yukimura couldn't just yet participate in practices; instead using his recovery time to keep an eye on the team and just watch instead. Though sometimes, if he felt well enough he could be seen batting balls back and forth with some of the freshman; giving advice and delivering punishments to teammates as he saw fit.

"Every time I try he tells me to quit complaining and get back to work. Fuckin' pisses me off." Sanada seemed to think that when he said he couldn't do something, it meant he just plain didn't want to and thusly lectured him on respect for authority and striving to be the best. Which in Akaya's mind was a complete load of bullshit and he figured Sanada just got off on ordering people around and smacking the hell out of them when they did something wrong.

"'Do this, do that, two hundred laps, NOW. Move faster, go slower, you're hitting too hard, not hard enough. Lob it, don't lob it. Stop injuring all the freshman. You're here to win, not fool around. Two extra hours after practice, five on Saturdays! You're worthless, you'll never get anywhere like that, blah blah blah blah blah.' It's all a bunch of fucking crap. Sometimes I wish he'd just go jump off a damn cliff."

Tiredly Akaya leaned against the older teen, a quiet, content purr rumbling in his chest. Seemed it was things like this that made it all worthwhile while he'd always worked hard to get better and better, playing until blistered and bloody hands could no longer wield a racquet and exhausted muscles refused to work anymore sometimes he just felt like he needed to be exactly what he was: a thirteen year old boy who just wanted to have fun and be appreciated by those he admired.

And his captain, while he could be almost cruel with his punishments and demands, was generally a kind-hearted soul who wanted to see his teammates do their best and never back down from anything. There had been times he'd thought this member or that was pushing himself too hard, too fast and too soon; and Yukimura would order them to stop. While being the best was their goal, keeping his players safe from harm or longterm damage had always been top priority.

He was the kinda guy that was easy to get along with, always willing to listen and help if he could. That was probably the one thing Akaya liked most about Yukimura; even if his own personal goal was to beat him and claim his figurative throne.

"You have gotten better though, Akaya. Whether you notice or not, you overcame a lot while I was in the hospital, under Sanada's guidance. While true you lost to Fuji Syusuke in the finals and retired from injury in the selection tournament, you learned a lot from it and it shows in your game." He shifted, allowing the younger boy to rest against his chest as an arm slipped over slender shoulders. Akaya was a good kid, if a bit misguided and pigheaded at times. Both things were fixed easily enough though; a few choice words and actions and Yukimura could get the boy to do just about anything he wished.

"Gee, thanks for bringing it up, buchou. Sorry I'm not as great as you." Akaya snapped, wincing slightly when petting fingers instead curled and gave a sharp tug at his hair. Jeez, not like it was his fault him actually losing to someone was something of a bitter subject. He frowned, an expression made well known as his head tilted up to look at his captain.

Yukimura just smiled that little smile of his, fingers loosening their grip until his palm was once again flattening over a mess of curls. "You will be, soon enough. You've got the potential." Maybe in a few years when he himself had moved on and was nothing more than a memory for the younger boy.

He shifted again, leaning almost ominiously over Akaya; eyes glittering with something almost unrecognizable. And only a moment later plush lips were pressed against Akaya's forehead, the touch soft and gentle. Sometimes he liked having the element of surprise on his side, but then by now the junior should expect things like that. A little kiss here and there, a fullblown glomp when Yukimura was in particularly high spirits.

Akaya didn't particularly mind, he tended to enjoy any bit of extra attention he could get from Yukimura; unless of course said attention meant he'd be running laps for the next three hours.


End file.
